The present disclosure relates to subject matter contained in Japanese Patent Application No. 9-276982 (filed on Oct. 9, 1997), which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a syringe used to inject a liquid medicine or the like into a body cavity through an endoscope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a syringe for an endoscope is arranged as follows. A flexible fluid transfer tube with a hollow needle at the distal end thereof is axially movably inserted in a sheath. The needle is projected from and withdrawn into the distal end of the sheath by actuating the fluid transfer tube to move axially at the proximal end of the sheath.
To give an injection into a body cavity with such a syringe endoscopically, the needle projecting from the distal end of the sheath is stuck into the affected part. At this time, it may be difficult to accurately stick the needle into the target affected part because the internal organs are active and moving at all times. In particular, in the case of the esophagus, in which the mucous membrane surface is always vibrated by the beating of the heart, it is very difficult to stick the needle into the correct position.